Clarity's stolen toy
by the.face.beyond.the.mirror
Summary: Similar to truth, there is a god for every world, many just as cruel as him. Ed is stolen from his world by Clarity, the god of a world not so different from ours. you guessed it, the world of Harry Potter. Considered as nothing but a toy in the sight of the gods, Ed must complete the task given to him if he wants any chance of returning to his world. R&R! First story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! this is my first Fan fiction Ever! please Read and Review! I hope that this is different enough for you guys. Depending how many people review I could have second chapter up by tomorrow. Maybe. warning you now that I will update and write when I have time. SO if you actually end up liking the story, you might not get a weekly update. I will try but I am really good at procrastinating and not getting things done. If you find any mistakes or major things please message me. that said, ENJOY!

Fullmetal Alchemist (2003)- After episode ten (still in Aquroya)

Harry Potter- Book 4 - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Mismatched feet pounded on the wet pavement accompanied by a string of curses. Edward Elric raced after the young girl who had stolen his watch, not knowing or caring where his chase was leading him. The girl, who had seemed so innocent when pretending to be lost and ask Edward for help, was wickedly fast and seemed to be mocking him, stopping ever so often to look back and the oncoming teenager and smirk, distorting her angelic face into something much more demonic.

Ed rounded a corner to see the girl disappear into a dark wooden shop door, it's window shrouded with dark curtains from the inside, at the end of the shadowed alley. With a half smirk, Edward plowed through the door, certain that he would be able to catch that "shrimp from hell", as he had so kindly dubbed her. Had he not been in such an angry flurry, Ed might have noticed the strange golden engraving on the shop door's window reading "Clarity's Fortune Telling – by appointment only"

The inside of the shop was dim, cobwebs seeming to line the walls. The wall across from the door was lined with display counters holding strange objects that repulsed Ed, making him momentarily forget his reason for entering the shop. Dried hands that seemed to move in the corner of his eye, pickled newts wriggling though long since dead, and other such things met his gaze as he stared down into the glass display cases. Looking up from the terrors, Ed's gaze was met by the little girl's, who was behind the counter, elbows daintily propping up her chin. In the dim light her big sapphire eyes where shadowed and black and her light blond hair seemed to be made of spider webs.

Glancing down at the display case she was currently resting on, the girl spoke in a quite thoughtful voice. "I can see that you are admiring my pets." She reached in and carefully picked up one of the hands, which in response twitched. She slowly pet it , all the while speaking, "It looks like you have terrified the poor dears. But of course they are completely justified in that fear, aren't they Edward Elric? They can sense power, and you are brimming with it."

"Cut the Crap. I don't care about you or your creepy pets, just give me my d*** watch back." said Ed, who through her whole act had been slowly growing in anger.

"You mean this?" the girl help up Ed's Silver watch, feigning surprise, the dried hand still clutched in the other.

Ed gritted his teeth, trying not the punch the "shrimp from hell" in the face, and gave a low growl as a confirmation.

The girl sighed, slowly stretching out her arm to hand over the watch. Edward, in return reached out in anticipation. Suddenly, faster than humanly possible, the girl took the dried hand swinging it forward towards Edward's hand scraping it's long razor sharp nails down his flesh arm, cutting right through his coat and glove. Edward barely had time to register the cuts before the world went dark.

Al sighed as he ran after his brother, who had just disappeared around another turn. Ever since the little girl had snatched Ed's watch as he and Ed were on their back to the room they were staying at while in Aquroya, Al had been trailing behind his impulsive brother. He had tried to call out to him multiple times but had only met deaf ears. Al was worried, Ed might have been too caught up in chasing her to realize it but that little girl was not normal. Her eyes glinted too much, and the slightly crazed smile that crossed her face every time she time she stopped to look back was not helping her case either.

Al rounded the corner, and stopped, fear rising within him. The shadowed alleyway was empty , there was no sign that his brother or the girl had ever been there. Looking around frantically, Al started to yell for his brother. There was no sign of a struggle, no marks on the walls showing climbing (and they would not have been able to make it up quickly enough to be out of sight), _nothing. _

He tried to think about it logically. Maybe there had been another turn he had missed. Or he had turned too soon. Both were comforting but Al knew they weren't true. Ed had disappeared.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN DUN! I know that it is super short but I didn't really want to add any more because I liked the Cliff hanger here. as a last note I don't like using bad language (but I knew I couldn't leave it out of the character) so any cuss words will probably be censored. It was actually really hard for me to decide to call the girl "the shrimp from H***" but I couldn't think of anything better.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE PROCESS OF EDITING/REWRITING

OH MY GOODNESS! PEOPLE REVIEWED,FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED! I cannot tell you how grateful I am for all of you readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you guys like this chapter and some of your questions are answered! I will be answering your reviews in the after note. Sorry its so long but I didn't want to separate this part. I really hope that it isn't confusing. If it is, please tell me and I will try to revise it. the (*-*) you see in here is just an extra note from me.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter

* * *

Ed stared at his surroundings. Seconds ago he had been in the creepy shop, now he was in what looked like a completely white train station (*ANYBODY GET IT? ANYBODY? LAST BOOK OF HARRY POTTER WHERE HE SEES DUMBLEDORE? ANYBODY? No? okay...*) that had a disturbingly familiar feeling to it. In the distance he saw one splash of color and after contemplating for a few seconds, he headed towards it. As he got closer, he began to make out a small girl with blonde hair and a lose blue sundress sitting at a table. As he saw this, he realized that it was the girl from before, sitting at a small garden table for two enjoying tea and cake.

Anger boiled up inside of him. Clapping his hands, Ed turned his automail into a blade and charged forward. Without looking up from her cake, the girl waved her hand then flicked it up so that her palm was facing Ed. With the wave, Ed's automail arm disconnected from his shoulder, while the flick left him unable to move. Against his will, Ed's body walked over and sat at the table across from the girl.

She looked up from her tea and cake, gazing into Ed's eyes, which were full of anger, hatred, and confusion, then sighed.

"Truth really should train his pets better." She gave Ed a disdainful, but amused, look as if he were some over active puppy that just peed in her yard, which only served to heighten Ed's anger. In the moment that she had mentioned truth, Ed realized what was so familiar about his surroundings. Similar to Truth's void, the area he sat in had a sense of dread to it, though this certainly had more form to it than Truth's.

Ed tried to talk but could only make muffled noises. The girl flicked her hand as if shooing something and with a deep breath, Ed was again in full control of his body.

"As I was trying to ask, how do you know that bastard truth?" said Ed, clearly annoyed.

"I am Clarity. Similar to Truth, I am a so called 'god' of a world. Therefore, to answer your question, I know Truth through rumors and name only, but that was enough to know that he had something that intrigued me." The girl, or Clarity, cocked her head, her long golden locks framing her face as she stared into Ed's molten gold eyes, never leaving them.

"And what would that be?"

"You, Edward Elric. You are the perfect toy to complete my goal."

Edward, who had not liked the girl from the beginning, was disliking her more and more. Before he could decide if he wanted to strangle her or bash her head in, she continued to speak.

"I was considering your brother instead but decided against it. He is of course bigger (at this Edward twitched deciding to both bash her head in and strangle her) and just as strong, but he isn't nearly as intelligent as you. Not to mention he is much too kind for the job he would have been forced to do. He was all together much too cowardly my purposes. Not to mention in stealing you I was able to steal Truth's favorite toy from right under his nose, which was just too delicious to pass up."

Edward was beyond furious. How dare she insult Al! This shrimp from hell was going to pay, and Ed was determined to be the one to collect the debt. He had unconsciously moved himself into an attacking position, all of his muscles rigid and ready to pounce.

Ed slowly unclenched his muscles from their tense attack state, all the while keeping his guard up. There was nothing he could do in this situation and he knew that. So for now he would sit and listen until his chance came. But he would not forgive or forget this.

As Ed was trying to calm himself enough that he would not try to kill her, Clarity watched silently, a twisted smirk playing across her face.

"Did you realize you were no match for me? Truth trained you better than I thought."

Ed glared at her '_what is up with these gods? First an egotistical bastard of a shadow and now a demonic 7 year old! What next, a shape shifting cross-dresser?'_

Clarity quickly became serious. "The reason I have I have brought you is simple. Enter into my world and bring me the boy Harry Potter."

There was silence for a second as Ed's annoyance and anger reached its limit for the 10th time that day.

"You mean to tell me that the reason you kidnapped me was just to so that I could kidnap someone for you?" Ed schooled his voice so that the question was asked calmly, but it did not do much to hide the fury and annoyance that coursed through him.

"Yes, you could put it that way."

At this Ed lost his facade, exploding. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT JUST KIDNAP THIS POTTER GUY IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

Clarity scowled "Things are more complicated than you know. Unless I am restoring the balance I am unable to directly affect my world."

Edward snorted. "If gods were meant to 'restore balance' then why is my world so screwed up?"

Clarity gave an exasperated sigh then began. "To understand the balance, you must first understand the way of the gods. In the beginning, each god was given a world to rule over. In that world, they had to choose an overriding power which served as their main domain. For example, your Truth chose Alchemy. As an alchemist yourself, I am sure you are familiar with the Law of Equivalent Exchange"

"This law holds throughout the universe, including when the people of our world used their power. If the users of the power do not uphold the balance, the god in charge of the world must pay it. Truth chose the easiest option. Through Alchemy, the casters must uphold this rule themselves or they are ripped apart, as you know from personal experience." At this Clarity paused, taking a moment to smirk at Ed, glancing at the Automail that sat next to her on the ground. "All Truth has to do is enforce the laws, not pay for what is done. For those like Truth, who have chosen paths where the power rules itself, they are required to pay almost nothing to uphold the law of Equivalent Exchange."

"Unlike the realm you came from, my world has the power of magic, where the casters, other than a slight drain of energy, are not affected their use of power. Due to the fact that the Law of Equivalent Exchange is completely ignored by the casters, I must pay a heavy price to restore order to the universe."

"Why the hell would you be willing to use so much of your energy fixing their mistakes? I am certain that you don't do it out of compassion."

Clarity smiled wickedly. "Sharp, Edward. Each god feeds on some sort product of the power they rule over to help sustain them. For example, Truth feeds on the mistakes of the users of alchemy, but since he puts so little into the upholding of Alchemy, he does not need it to survive. If Alchemy dies, Truth can live on, just not as powerful. I only the other hand, am dependent on the product to survive, because I use up so much of myself to restore the Balance. But the rewards I reap are very large indeed, for I feed upon every bad feeling created by magic. Hatred, pride, jealousy, fear, all of them serve to restore my energy. Due to the fact that I do not need to interact with the world to restore the balance, I am not allowed to interfere with them directly. This is where you come in. I will send you down to my world so you can retrieve the boy."

"And what will you do to him once you have him?"

"That does not concern you."

"And if I refuse?"

Clarity's face darkened. "Then you can kiss any chance you have of seeing your world again goodbye. Also remember, I was able to bring you to this world, I can take others too. Refuse me and the first one over will be Al. There are ways to torture even a spirit."

"Fine I accept." Ed spat out the words as if they were poison. "But remember, if you threaten Al again, you will not survive it, god or not."

Fear flashed in Clarity's eyes. But it was gone just as quickly as it had come, and she quickly regained her composure. She handed him a small book and a dried hand. "The book will be our means of communication. Write any message you have for me in here and my answer will appear. As for the hand, I am sure you recognize it?"

"Yes, I do. That doesn't mean I know what it is."

"That hand is what remains of one of my old toys who would not listen." Clarity stared at Ed as if warning him that he may have a similar fate. "I have enchanted it so that if blood touches it, it transports the owner of the blood to the place where the hand's master died." She thoughtfully picked up Edward's automail arm, which lay on the ground next to her and said, almost to herself, "I wonder if it would work with your metal hand? Unfortunately, I am unable to try it as you will need it for your upcoming task."

She sighed and waved her hand, causing the arm to float back to Edward and reattached itself. Edward, who had not been expecting this, yelped in pain, as all the muscles in the upper half of his body spasmed, making him drop the hand and book. He shakily bent down to retrieve it. As he straightened, Clarity spoke once more, making a simple blue bottle and a bag about the size of Edwards head materialize and handing them to him. "Drink the contents of this bottle. It will give you the basic information you will need about the world you are entering, similar to what happened when Truth gave you your alchemic knowledge. The bag contains money from both wizards and muggles, which is a term for non-magical humans. You are to use this money to buy the supplies necessary for school."

Ed stopped her "School? You never said anything about a school."

"Of Course. To be able to become close to Harry Potter you must attend the school he attends though you are not to kidnap him until after the year is over. I kidnapped you when I did so that you can enter the school and become familiar with him and his ways so you can easily kidnap him. I also have one more job for Potter before you bring him to me. anyways, it should be early September, meaning that school will be starting soon. The second you enter the world, you will show up on a radar that shows magical abilities in humans. As you are several years past the age and are not registered in any school, I am guessing they will send someone to investigate the strange occurrence. As to what to do to explain yourself, you will have to figure that out by yourself."

"There is a flaw in your plan. How do you know that I have the ability to use these magic powers?"

Clarity rolled her eyes at Ed's attempt to soil her plan. "If you have the ability to use power in one world, you can use the power of any other world as well."

Looking at Edward, she frowned. "There is no way I can send you down on that attire. It is completely different from the current style."

She flicked her hand and smoke surrounded Edward. When it cleared, Edward found himself wearing strange dark pants, a loose fitting red shirt with his familiar flamel sign on the front in black, and strange black shoes that were laced and tied. What surprised him the most was that although the shirt was short sleeved, his right arm looked as though it was made of flesh.

Seeing his confusion, Clarity sighed "The pants are called Jeans, the shirt a T-shirt and the shoes are Tennis shoes. As for the arm, in this world automail does not exist, so I created a cover to hide the fact that you have metal for an arm and a leg."

The last thing Clarity conjured up was a smallish black backpack. "here, put everything inside this. You will draw too much attention carry if you carry around all everything in your arms." Edward opened his mouth as if to make a comment but was quickly cut off. "And yes, it will be able to hold everything. I put an enchantment on it so that it is seems smaller than it actually is. If I recall correctly, it would be able to comfortably hold a full grown elephant." Seeing Edward's confusion at the word 'elephant', she shook her head and sighed. "All you need to know is that it is an incredibly large animal, therefore the inside of the backpack is incredibly large."

"Now that we have that out of the way, it is about time I send you down. I would advise you drink the potion before we head down." Edward did as suggested and quickly reached into the backpack and after some effort (and a scare where he almost fell into the backpack), he took out the bottle and downed its contents and was immediately hit information of the world he was about to enter. Clarity was right when she said that it was similar to when Truth had given him the alchemic knowledge, although this time around it was much less intense and didn't make him feel as if his head was about to split open.

Through his given knowledge, Edward saw a world of silver and glass. When it came to technology, this world was more developed than his, although they still were lacking in the field of science and prosthetics (and although Ed had never been into fashion, he preferred the clothing of his world much more, it was much more durable and practical then their factory made pieces of cloth). This magic that Clarity had talked about was just as she had said, powerful and over used. As Ed scanned through his new knowledge, he almost laughed when he discovered how lazy these wizards were.

After about a minute of analyzing, Clarity broke in with an inpatient cough. "Although you may be content wasting time, I am impatient to start this operation so that I may rest easy again. So if you would so kindly save you processing for later, then we can send you off."

Ed was still very much annoyed and angry and the girl impatiently tapping her foot, and her recent remark was not helping his view of her. Despite this, he grumbled his consent, and grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder. As soon as she saw that he was ready, she took a small pouch of a blue powder out of the pocket of her dress. After sprinkling it on him, she stepped back and blew on him, and he was gone

* * *

Ed is finally heading to the world! For those of you who care, I thought of this plot as an answer to a problem I found in a lot of the crossovers I read. In most of them, Ed was freaking out trying to find an answer to how they used magic with no consequence, and wanted to create a story were there was a definite energy that magic drew its power from. I was originally thinking of making the magic a living, thing (anybody read the Magic Thief?) that they communicated with through words and their wands, but this ended up making more sense, so this was the result.

Now to answer your reviews!

Oeve- THANKS! *hands cookie and puppy. and kitten. and kittenpuppy*

Mcat9905- aw gee thanks! As for the anime, it is Fullmetal Alchemist, the 2003 version, after episode 10. As for Harry Potter, they are in Book 4, the Goblet of fire. Thank you!

CressidaRene- Thanks for the luck! I will need it... anyways, what do you think of Clarity? did you see that coming? I mean you probably did because of the summary but still, I hope you liked it!

Guest- I DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF THAT! Sorry to say that it wasn't the monkey's paw but that was a really good observation! THANKS FOR READING!

ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU, ALL MY LOVELY READERS! I would love it if you would review and tell me what you think! I have the next chapter planned out, I just need to transfer it to the keyboard. It should be ready by next week though, maybe earlier if I find the time like I did with this chapter.

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. In my defense I did say I would update when I could but still, it has been like a week and a half. I am in the process of rewriting chapter 2 because although it had the information I wanted , it kind of sucked. Yes, I know that this is short but I really wanted to get something out to you guys. Anyways, here you go!

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.

* * *

Ed barely had time to register Clarity's breath on his face before he was ripped away. For a split second he felt as if her were being pulled a million different ways at once. As suddenly as it started, it stopped and Ed was left with a clenching in his stomach, a tell tale sign that the contents of his stomach would soon be on display.

After he had finished his "artwork", he was collected enough to observe his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the thick and toxic air that surrounded him. He knew that the inhabitants of this land were more technologically advanced, but at the cost of clean air? How could they stand it? Even the largest cities that Ed had been in had not been remotely close to now screwed up this place was. He was already hating this place. Ed took a deep breath to compose himself (which was a big mistake because it forced him to breathe more of the toxic air and continued) and continued to examine the rest of his surroundings.

He was in a small park about the size of a normal basketball court (if you could even call it a park, it was more of a large patch of grass with some trees and a weakly flowing fountain). Through the trees he could see the towering metal and glass buildings from his memories. As he could see Big Ben in the distance, he assumed that he was in London. It was night, though everything was strangely bright, and even the sky seemed tainted by the light. Yup, he hated this place.

He heard the snapping of a twig under someone's weight, and immediately spun around, his defenses up and his hands ready to clap and transmute his arm into a deadly blade. A man stepped from behind a tree. Ed cursed under his breath. He had almost forgotten about the fact that to a group of wizards out there he was an impossible dot on a radar. The man they sent wore a strange black cloak and a suit very similar to one that a man in his world would wear. Ed almost growled in frustration. Ed had never been good at lying or thinking creatively and now he was supposed to make up a whole new life story for himself in an instance? Impossible! Ed was on the verge of just knocking out the guy and running for it when an idea popped into his head. He almost smiled in triumph before her composed his face and put his plan into action

Shimon Abbot had always been a simple man who disliked change or surprises. That was the reason he took the job in the ministry as part of the group that calculates the magic population and detects under age magic use. It was simple. All he had to do was sit in front of the screen and look at dots and memorize what they meant. They did help Hogwarts send out entrance letters at the beginning of each school year, but that was the craziest it ever got, and it was just the way he liked it. That's why when a dot appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a park in London showed up during his shift he was not happy. After a few minutes of arguing with his colleagues he was finally bullied into going and inspecting the scene.

He apparated to the park making sure that he was behind a tree as not to startle the boy, only to step on a branch, immediately alerting him to the man's presence. John could hear the boy whip around to face the tree he currently stood behind. He thought about apparating back to the ministry but decided against it, as it would probably lead to him getting fired if he did not resolve this problem. He stepped out from behind the tree his hands up and-hopefully- harmless looking.

The boy in front of him was lean and muscular and had shoulder blade length golden hair that was pulled back in a braid. What startled him most about the boy were his golden eyes that seemed too old and tired. Closely watching the boys eye's he say frustration, contemplation, and triumph flash through them. All that was done so quickly that John wondered if they had even happened in the first place, and was quickly replaced with a look of confusion, fear and determination.

"who are you?" the boy demanded, his defenses doubling as John took a step closer to him.

"Hold on there, I am a friend. My name is John Smith. And you are?"

The boy look puzzled and worried as he seemed to rack his brain to answer the question asked of him.

"I… I don't know."

* * *

Again,sorry it is so short. I had a little time and wrote what I could. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible but believe me when I say that your reviews, favorites, and follows really help to motivate me!

ANSWER TIME!

Mcat9905- I promise that me adding Clarity's fear was not just to make Ed seem hardcore. There is an actual plot point mixed into it, and a big one.- extra note for the name 'John Smith',- I usually go head on in choosing names for stories but for John Smith he was supposed to seem overly ordinary and stuff. I did decide to change it though because it was kind of annoying me too!

I have an awesome ending in mind but it is not exactly happy. How do you guys feel about this? happy and not as good or not as happy but cool?

See you next time!


End file.
